


Let's Go Hunting

by Winchester_Chronicles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Chronicles/pseuds/Winchester_Chronicles
Summary: Kate and Daryl knew each other before the Outbreak and, once they run into each other again about a year after the show begins, their re-connection is immediate. What grows between them, however, they both learn rather suddenly is an undeniable attraction founded in trust and understanding.





	Let's Go Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> **EXPLICIT**  
> **SMUT WARNING**

“Let’s get out of here,” Daryl suggested one morning. I opened one eye to glare up at him. The man was already fully dressed and a flicker of focus told me daylight still wasn’t even thinking about peeking over the horizon, let alone through the window out of which I could still see stars.

“Daryl,” I groaned, rolling over and pulling the blankets tighter up against my face, curling my knees to my chest. Silence hung heavy for a moment before the opposite end of my bed dipped.

“Kat, let’s get out of here. Just for today. Come hunting with me.” A memory, almost perfectly echoing this moment, flashed across the back of my eyelids.

Daryl had come in through the window. I was sprawled across my mattress on the floor with one of my legs hanging over the edge. It was hot, even at night, muggy. He convinced me to go out squirrel hunting with him. When we finally got back, neither of us wanted to go back home, so we stayed out super late. We didn’t need to speak during these times. We just sat there, together.

“Ok…ok,” I grumbled taking a deep, awakening breath while stretching my fingers and toes to their absolute limits, nudging Daryl’s leg out of the way as I did so. He rose quickly, watching my morning stretch routine as each of my joints released the stiffness of a good night’s sleep until I released my final yawn and swung my legs off the bed. Waving Daryl away with one hand and clearing the sleep from my eyes with the other, I grunted that I would follow him shortly and he disappeared out the door.

In the middle of summer, it was already hot out but I knew jeans would be the best for a long hunt through the underbrush. Pulling the jeans on, I grabbed a random shirt off a hanger – everything I wore was either neutral or dark anyway; it wouldn’t matter which I chose – and grabbed my quiver and bow before pushing back the curtain that served as my door.

“Got rations?” I asked quietly as Daryl and I tiptoed down the metal stairs to the main floor. I heard an affirming grunt so I bypassed making extra noise, skirting by the pantry and heading directly for the main garage. “Is Bertha coming along?”

Daryl scoffed and pulled out a set of keys for the exact monster I had mentioned. His bike was propped near the front of the vehicle lineup so while I pulled the chain to raise the door, Daryl pushed the bike out onto the gravel drive.

The undead were already lined up against the fence outside, causing all kinds of racket, which was easier to ignore now that I had been here for a while. At the gate, Sasha was waiting patiently with a tired grin on her face.

“Morning,” she stood and yawned. “What are you two up to?”

“Going on a hunt,” I offered while Daryl nodded and tightened the straps on the saddlebags.

“Right then. See you two later.” Sasha opened the gates and Daryl started up his bike, gesturing for me to climb on. When he finally started it up, we peeled out of the compound, spitting gravel in the faces of the undead in our wake.

In a matter of seconds, we were out of earshot of the hoards surrounding the compound. Soon, only the rustling of the trees, the earliest birds just beginning their chorus, and the roar of Bertha were the only noises I could hear. It was…like old times.

I clung a bit tighter to Daryl’s back, closing my eyes as the heat of the morning sun breaking over the horizon washed over me, the shadows of clouds crossing periodically overhead dancing across the road. It was going to be a perfect day to hunt.

We drove for about half an hour before Daryl pulled over and we hid his bike in the brush.

“You really need a haircut Dixon.” I pretended to pick a hair out of my mouth, shooting the grungy man a scowl. Daryl rolled his eyes and shouldered his crossbow without a word. “Let’s hunt,” I sighed and slung on my quiver. That meant ‘ _shut up and quite scaring off the kills_ ’. We had a lot of those little phrases, gestures. Things that left other folks guessing and solidified our relationship via silent communication.

The first rabbit I saw, I gave the two-finger signal and Daryl froze on the spot. He had a better angle on the critter so he took it out. We’d gotten a bit separated by the time I spotted the deer. I was downwind. The creature was alone. Notching an arrow to the string, I pulled back the bow feeling the satisfying stretch of the muscles in my back. It was an easy kill.

But I didn’t fire. With a trembling chin, I slowly lowered my weapon, replacing it on my back, and just leaned back on my heels and watched. This creature, was alive, unlike so many of the things wandering in the forest these days. It was alive and beautiful and serene…

A soft sigh behind me told me that Daryl had circled back around and was letting me know of his presence. A tear slid down my cheek as I reached a hand slowly back to him, which he took with a squeeze. We just sat for a while, waiting for the deer to pass on by. She took her time, but eventually trotted off. None the wiser for the peril she had narrowly avoided.

Daryl didn’t need to ask when we stood. He just used the hand he was still holding to pull me into a clumsy embrace and held me. I shook with unshed tears. Didn’t cry though. I tried not to these days. Too much to cry about and not enough tears to waste. My throat convulsed painfully. We stood there for almost as long as we had watched the deer.

I finally gave him a last squeeze and released my hold. “You,” I sniffed and wiped my face. Daryl adjusted his crossbow on his back and looked up at me from under those shaggy bangs. “You stink Dixon.” I dabbed my nose with my sleeve while Daryl scoffed.

“Yeah and you smell like a flower,” he teased, flipping my braid back over my shoulder. It was already mid-afternoon at this point, and I was drenched in sweat. I pawed futilely at my sticky shirt with a sigh. Daryl adjusted his crossbow once more and nodded off in a random direction into the woods. “Come on.”

Daryl started walking and it was all I could do to just keep up. Even though he apparently wasn’t on the hunt anymore, Daryl still moved as silently as a big cat. He led me through the forest for a while longer. It was easy to follow him; the one person I knew I could trust in this world. So of course when we turned up at a small lake out in the middle of nowhere, I knew this man had again read my mind.

I trotted ahead of Daryl and dipped my hands into the cool water. It felt amazing. I turned back to him with a smile and saw even he was grinning. “Well? Go on then. What are you waiting for?”

“Only if you join me,” I insisted, though I was already stringing up my kills and weapons on a nearby tree and unlacing my boots.

“Naw. Hate to get my feet wet.” I raised an eyebrow at him and clicked my tongue.

“Daryl Dixon.” My tone carried a very serious warning. “You take off those boots, or I will tickle them off of you.” He had an indignant look on his face…until I finished my threat.

“You wouldn’…” I pulled down my jeans and kicked them away as I advanced on him, pausing only when he almost violently recoiled and his hand went to his knife. I rolled my eyes and gestured indicatively, crossing my arms until the stubborn man sighed and shrugged off his weapons. Taking that as his consent, I retrieved and tied up my things into a bundle to hang from a nearby tree. My kills along with my clothes. When I was down to just a bra and my underwear, I walked out into the water without waiting for Daryl. It was too blasted hot out.

“You’re crazy dumb girl.” Daryl griped and I turned back, waist deep, to find the man barely in up to his knees. The water hadn’t even splashed on his boxers. 

“Come on! It feels amazing,” I encouraged. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back. The sun felt amazing now that I was in the cool of the water. The only warning for what happened next was an ungodly loud splash, and then my arms were pinned at my sides and I was taken down into the water.

When I came up, gasping for air, Daryl had me in a bear-hold and was grinning like a kid.

“Daryl!” I spat, slapping at him in vain. There was no way I was breaking free from his hold until he let me loose. Unless…I hooked my legs up around Daryl’s waist and dug my thumbs into the pressure points under his armpits. The man yelped and loosed his grip just enough for me to get an arm free to grab him by the hair on the back of his head.

“Now you turn me loose Kat,” Daryl growled. Neither of us had the upper hand over the other, and neither of us was going to relent anytime soon. That’s just the way we were. But I had a trump card up my sleeve.

My fingers which were woven in a vise-like grip in the man’s hair slackened so I was able to massage the back of Daryl’s neck, pulling lightly as I combed my fingers through his hair. With a hint of a glance down at the man’s mouth, I darted in 90% of the way, just shy of his lips. Daryl caught his breath and froze, his entire body rigid. His arms which held me in restraint, now shook. The man’s look of shock faded to searching when I leaned back just a bit to look him in the eyes.

With a smile at the shy man still choosing to hold me in a bear grip, I chuckled, “Come here,” and gently pulled his head down to press our lips together. The tension in Daryl’s body immediately evaporated the second after our lips touched. The moan that escaped his lips freed all the tension that had been building between us the last couple weeks. He was no longer holding me captive. He was clinging to me for dear life. The man couldn’t seem to hold me close enough to him; his hands gripping me tighter still, clutching at my waist.

“Easy Daryl. Easy…” I soothed, pressing our foreheads together and breaking the kiss for a moment. Daryl’s breathing was ragged and his forehead was creased. Sweat or water dripped down his face which I wiped away, sweeping his shaggy hair aside in the process.

“Please…” he whimpered. “You can’t die.”

“Daryl.” I kissed him again, slowly, sliding both of my hands free to cradle his face, leading him down to my neck so I could whisper in his ear, “I’m alive. Right here. Right now. Feel that?” Daryl’s lips tasted the spot on my neck where my pulse hammered against the skin. “I’m right here. My heart is beating. I’m right here Daryl. It’s ok. I’m right here.” I could feel his desperation like my own. Finding out he was alive after all this time was simultaneously the best and the worst day of my life. I whimpered and pulled Daryl’s lips back to mine, showing him just how much I had missed him for all those years the best way I could.

There were no fireworks. There was no cheesy music playing in the background. The only sounds were the waves lapping against the bank, the frogs and crickets trying to outdo the dang birds in volume, and Daryl and I moaning and gasping and writhing against each other.

Coming up for air, I unwrapped myself from Daryl and stood on my feet, gently pulling myself out of his arms. He watched me confusedly but with a gradually profound look of shock on his face as I reached around behind me, unclasping my bra and letting it slip down my shoulders.

Daryl slowly walked back up to me, his eyes wide and scanning as he approached, but when he reached me and slid his hands down my arms to rest on my waist, his eyes were locked on mine. “We’ll take this at your pace, yeah? You say stop, and we stop.”

“Daryl.” I put a hand on his chest and gently placed a kiss over his heart. “I trust you. Please. Hold me.” Sliding his hands down to my hips, Daryl lifted me out of the water again and plastered his lips to mine, sliding his tongue against the crease of my mouth as he carried us both out of the lake. I tentatively allowed the man’s tongue to slide past the barrier of my mouth and found there was more to his taste than what I had experienced on his lips. Daryl tasted wild, warm, and sweet. His tongue was the softest part of him that I had experienced as it slid against mine. Having him inside my mouth was overwhelming only for the first few moments, and then, I wanted more. I strained my hips against his as we stepped onto the bank, moaning at the friction I found protruding from his boxers.

Daryl pressed my back up against a tree and as the bark bit into my naked body, I tipped my head back and gasped, exposing my neck. The man kneading my buttocks and thighs with his calloused hands found this helpful as he attacked the sensitive flesh I exposed with a low groan. This in turn made the aching between my legs far more intense. He set me down, to my chagrin, but when his hand slid between my thighs, all complaints on my lips died in a whimper of pleasure.

“You’re so soft,” Daryl whispered against my skin and I swallowed hard to find my voice.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” I hissed, clawing my fingers into the man’s shoulders. He paused in his downward quest to look up at me and plant a smiling kiss just below my bellybutton. I put my finger under his chin and drew him up off his knees, hungrily claiming his distracted mouth once again. Daryl’s hand slid from between my legs to tug at the thin layer of fabric that remained between me and complete nudity out in the wilderness. Without hesitation, I grabbed Daryl’s hand and slid it beneath the fabric so he could cup my sex, taking a deep breath when he did so.

“Damn Kate. You’re so slick.” One of Daryl’s fingers slid between my folds, teasing my entrance, which was, as he described it, _very_ wet.

“Daryl, please,” I whimpered, rocking my pelvis into his hand.

When his other arm wrapped around my lower back, he said, “Kate, look at me.” I obliged and did so even as he slid his middle finger into me, following it soon with a second. Making me gasp as my knees nearly gave out. I was held up by his chest against mine, pressing me into the tree, and his arm around my waist. When his thumb brushed the bundle of nerves at the apex of my sex, I nearly cried out, slapping a hand over my mouth and biting down.

“Shit.” Daryl cursed and pulled me off the tree, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck to hold myself up. The man’s fingers scissored inside of me and my legs shook, leaving me panting against Daryl’s chest.

“Wait,” I gasped and he immediately froze and retreated, wiping his hand on himself and grabbing my face so quickly.

“Are you ok?” he asked desperately, but I could only smile and gasp for breath.

“I…I want…you. You…inside of me.” Daryl gaped at me, scanning my face.

“What did you…” I pressed my chest against his and dropped my hand down to stroke his throbbing, tight dick through his boxers. The man’s eyes rolled back in his skull and when they returned, his gaze was filled with a carnal lust. And it was directed entirely at me. Something I found incredibly arousing. Seeing him like this. Practically feral with desire. Because of me.

“Take them off,” I instructed and stepped back to slide out of my underwear. When Daryl saw what I was doing, he quickly shucked his as well. His dick and the surrounding hair looked just as rugged as the rest of him, making me bite my lip in anticipation. This time, I stalked towards him, feeling like a powerful big cat about to attack. I took all of him in as I approached so that when he reached out and took me in his arms, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled myself up to his ear.

“You look freaking amazing,” I whispered and with a low growl, before the man who was too self-conscious for his own good could speak up, lightly nibbled the sensitive flesh under his ear, trailing my teeth down to kiss the hollow above his collarbone.

“Holy shit,” Daryl gasped, grabbing my ass. I trailed my nails gently down his chest, grabbing at his waist, trapping his painfully hard dick between us. Daryl went down on his knees, taking me with him and pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling his thighs. The man’s chest was heaving as he gently stroked my back, lightly gripping my waist with shaking hands.

“Kate, are you sure you want this?” I stroked his face and kissed him, putting a hand on his chest so he leaned back until he was lying on the ground with me on my knees straddling his legs.

“I want this Daryl. I want you.” I scooted to his waist, kissing him for everything I was worth. Still, a moment of trepidation claimed me as I looked down at the man completely under my power. “But I…I need your help,” I admitted, guiding the man’s hands to my waist. Daryl was a heaving,  horny mess, but he clenched his jaw and rallied himself, taking one of my hands and kissing each of my fingers before reaching down with our joined hands to take hold of his dick which I was questioning now, whether or not would actually fit inside of me.

Daryl groaned loudly when the tip of his cock stroked my dripping sex but continued gently helping me slide the juices over the head. When it brushed my clit, I jumped because it was still so sensitive from his earlier teasing, but it wasn’t until he positioned his dick at my entrance that I let out a pent up moan. Daryl released my hand, leaving the rest to me, and replaced his hand on my waist, shaking from the restraint. Looking directly into his eyes, I pressed down, letting myself stretch naturally to make room for another person.

“Oh fuck…” I moaned, taking more and more of him inside me until I was fully seated, skin against skin, breathing heavily. Daryl was grinding his teeth in restraint. I could feel his legs shaking under me, hear his heels scrabbling softly in the ground-litter. “Shh…” I soothed, leaning down to press my lips against his, the change of angle causing a dull, stretching sensation in my groin. I put my hands on Daryl’s shoulders and gripped them tight, raising myself up and down. Slowly at first, earning a few grunts from Daryl and a tightening of his hands on my hips. Breaking our kiss, I threw my head back and closed my eyes, my jaw going slack at the unfamiliar but incredibly satisfying sensation between my legs.

“You’re so damn tight,” Daryl grunted and I grinned in response, keeping my eyes closed and gasping air like I was starving. He began raising his hips up to meet me in a quickly synchronized rhythm. As natural as it was fighting with and signaling my hunting partner, this felt like it came just as naturally as breathing.

A sense of urgency flooded my system and I began humping him in earnest, chasing the orgasm that was building in my groin. Somehow, Daryl could sense that and he put a hand on the side of my face, making me look at him. Wrapping his other arm around me, he suddenly flipped our position, keeping our intimate connection. I tried to prop myself up, grind against Daryl’s hips, something, but he pushed me back down and used the weight of his own body to make me still.  

“Easy now Kate. Let me take it from here,” he soothed, kissing his way down my neck as I whimpered, still squirming with leaves sticking to the sweat lathered on my back. I whined Daryl’s name, tossing my head back and forth in a fevered daze. “Hey, hey…look at me. Right at me,” he implored, stroking a hand down my body, grabbing one of my breasts, and sucking on the tip. My eyes flew wide open as his tongue drew sensual designs across one breast then the other, all the while gently circling his hips. My newly moistened nipples exposed to the air strained and swelled as I arched myself off the forest floor and grabbed at Daryl’s back.

The man wrapped the arm that wasn’t propping him up under my waist, deepening the angle of penetration and hitting a whole new spot inside of me that sent sparks flying across my vision. All I could hear was a dull pounding in my ears, Daryl and I panting, and the sound of our skin slapping together.

“Harder,” I begged, the orgasm that was building before returned with a fury that set me thrashing.

“Wrap your legs around me. Like before,” Daryl insisted, breathing just as hard as I was. “Hold onto me.” I did as I was told, wrapping my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. Daryl began thrusting in earnest, sliding a hand between us to finger my insanely sensitive clit. I couldn’t help my cries, but tried to bury them in Daryl’s shoulder as I neared my peak. My entire body was shaking from the effort of holding onto the man above me. He was almost slamming into me now with desperate moans of his own, leaning down over me with his mouth by my ear, whispering adorations of my body, me, and this moment. A curse slipping in there periodically as we approached the climax of all this.

With his thumb, Daryl pressed hard down on the nub, shoving as deep as he could into me a couple times, making me gasp and scream into my hand as the orgasm hit me like a wave crashing against the rocks. I saw and felt rather than heard Daryl shudder above me and collapse, his cock throbbing inside me as we both reached our orgasms fairly close together. The orgasm crashed through me several times, racking my body with a fire that made my hands and feet feel like they were throbbing.

The first sound I was able to hear was a high-pitched ringing, followed by Daryl’s voice whispering my name. “Kate…Kate…you ok?” he gasped. All I could do was nod, but that didn’t seem to be enough. Daryl propped himself up and used his other hand to dizzily stroke my face. “Kate?” I put a hand on the man’s chest and he raised himself off of me, rolling over to my side and pulling himself out of me which was how I realized I was still experiencing aftershocks of the orgasm, the entire expanse of my vagina still fluttering. Daryl was still stroking my face, wiping hair off my sweaty forehead.

When I finally caught my breath a couple seconds later, I turned to him with the most sated smile on my face. A tear actually welled up and spilled over my cheek, which freaked Daryl out until I grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss him soundly, languidly.

“Daryl, I love you,” I admitted when we broke for air. We were both still recovering after all, but when I voiced my declaration, Daryl traced my lower lip with his thumb and smiled warmly. He leaned down and kissed me slowly. He didn’t need to say anything. Words were never strictly necessary between us.

“I love you Kat.” Fresh tears welled in my eyes as I locked gazes with him. Daryl wiped the tears away, kissed a couple off my cheeks.

“Really?” I ventured, propping myself up and combing a hand through his hair. He scoffed and kissed my palm, nuzzling the hand I was using to distract him. I sighed and dropped back to the forest floor, shifting my hips now that I had sense enough to spare to notice that I had a fairly annoying rock stabbing into my right shoulder.

“We should get cleaned up,” I suggested, and Daryl eyed me warily as I rose and dusted myself off. “Come on,” I chuckled, holding out a hand, which he accepted. Instead of releasing me though, Daryl grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in, kissing me with fervor and making me groan when his tongue found its way inside my mouth once more.

When he impossibly had gotten me all hot and bothered all over again, he released me with, “Yeah, you’re right. We should probably get cleaned up and head back,” and headed for the lake. I gaped at the retreating man who glanced over his shoulder with a smirk and I dashed after him with a growl, both of us ending up crashing into the water. Deeper in, I wrapped my arms around Daryl’s neck and pulled myself up to kiss him. Staring into his eyes, I knew, all these years of waiting for him to get a clue, even having to go through a freaking zombie apocalypse to get here, were finally worth it.


End file.
